Birds and Countries
by Saffron flower
Summary: Max and her Flock have been going around destroying the ITEXs in different countries. In France, while being chased by erasers, they crash through a window. Finding weird business people in a world meeting.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello I'm THE AUTHOR! This is my first fanfic I hope it's not too horrible… also I'm the worst speller ever so if anything is misspelled please tell me. This does have two oc's I hope I didn't scare anybody off. Also Prussia has broken the fourth wall somehow….**

**Prussia: I broke ze fourth vall vith my AWESOMENESS **

**Me: shhh! Be quiet! I don't know what my parents would say if they saw a random guy in my room**

**Prussia: they vould say that I was awesome **

**Me: *facepalm* yea I don't think so**

**Prussia: keseses**

**Chapter 1**

**Two Things Happening at the Same Time **

"Whose idea was it to let one of the Italians drive?!" I yelled as we almost run over a poor, unsuspecting pedestrian. _More importantly who let Romano drive when he's in a bad mood? _Well, to be fair I am technically an Italian country…I looked out my window and saw a speed sign, where going 40 miles over the speed limit. In the driver's seat Romano was cursing to himself about letting the damn tomato bastard come with us in our car. Of course we all know that he would miss him, even Feli.

"Oh come on Lovi I know you would have miss me!" Spain shouted at Romano as he just barely missed a dog (read: that was on the sidewalk). Romano proceeded to cuss in many different languages as Spain hugged him never mind the fact that he person was driving.

"Cari, do you want some pasta?!" Italy held up a plate of pasta with his favorite tomato sauce on it. _How did it not fall over already? _

"No thanks Italy I'm good," I replied even though the Vargas' love tomatoes or some sort of tomato based thing I think I might throw-up because of how fast we're going. We were having the world meeting at France's house. Maybe I can bug him about Napoleon and the wheat and the four cannons he promised me. He keeps on telling me that he sent them but I'm sure he's lying. Romano screeched to a stop in front of the building the meeting was held in. the engine faded as Romano turned off the car.

"Ok you tomato loving bastard get out of my dam car," Romano said as he slammed the door shut, "that goes for your sorry-asses too!"

I stepped out of the car and onto the sidewalk staring at the beautiful scenery. It's a lot different than back home at my brothers' house.

"Hey, Cari do you like it at big, brother France's house?" Italy asked behind me. I nodded my head following Spain and Romano into the building. I haven't really gone anywhere before except for Spain's and Germany's house. And, Germany scares me a little, I guess I'm not used to people who are so serious. I'm not as scared of him as I used to be though, once my kitten got stuck under a fence and a day later I found him. My kitten was beaten up and starving, I didn't want to leave him in case something happened to him. Then, Germany walked passed and noised I was crying. Without a word he came over and looked at me and then my kitten, I moved my eyes up and into his, care lingered in his eyes. He hunched down and mumbled "I vill help." Cracking wood filled my ears, nearly gasping when he threw chunks of wood behind him. A moment later he laid the small cat in my arms. "Thank you" I looked at him and smiled. As I started to walk home I glanced behind me and saw him staring at his bloody hands.

"Um, Cari you okay?" Romano said trying to sound less worried than he was. I guess Germany and are alike because people misunderstand them.

"I'm okay," I smiled and leaned my head on him for a moment, until Spain noised the display of affection. Making an aww sound and also making Romano blush and softly push me away.

"We're here!" Feli cheered as he opened the door, I boldly walked in. Following closely behind Feli, I looked around the room trying to find familiar faces. _Let's see I know France of course, England, oh, there's Germany._ One by one I found countries and added them to the list in my head. Upon finding four empty seats in a row, we sat down.

"Lovi, you want a tomato?" I turn my head so I looked at the two men on the other side of me.

"No I don't want one you tomato eating bastard!"

"Ve~ please, Romano, don't be angry," Italy said.

"Shut up, Feli!" Romano yelled as he took Spain's tomato and bit into it. I looked over at Italy, his lip began to quiver and tears rolled down his cheek.

"Hey, Romano quit being mean to Feli!" I yelled at him. Sighing I turned my attention on Feli.

"You okay?" he looked over at me, "you know what, I bet that Germany wants some pasta," Italy's eyes brightened.

"Yeah, I'll go see!" Italy said cheerfully, getting up from the table.

CRASH!

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL?" England yelled, gasps, shouts, and mummers echoed around the room. The kids hit the floor, _oh my god did seven kids just fly through the window?_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **Earlier that day Max's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Yawn, I moved to try to get a move comfortable spot, _ugh this bed is so hard!_ I rolled over in bed, then, I felt my body growing heavier as I plummeted down to earth. _Oh_ _my god_, I stretched out my wings,_ it's no good I'll hit the ground before I flap my wings enough. _I stiffed myself getting ready for impact, the ground growing closer every passing second. Hands grabbed me under my arms and pulled me up_, _I shook my head and looked up, _Fang._

"Thanks Fang," I mumbled.

"No prob," he looked down and smiled, "we can't afford to lose our all-powerful leader."

I smiled and started flapping my wings, I hate being dead weight.

"I heard something fall is everything ok?" Iggy said, feeling around for Gazzy.

"Everything's ok Iggy," Angel replied, as I climbed back on the tree.

"Yeah everything fine, Max just fell off the tree."

"WHAT! But…"

"I'm ok Ig," I reassured him as I glared at Nova while she snickered. _Oh my god Nova I love you, your part of the Flock, but I swear you could make whole country's go wild._

Then the Nudge Chanel turned on.

"That would be so horrible if Max did fall and she died so Fang would have to be leader and what if we got caught by the School, and then we would have more experiments done on us, and we got even MORE powers or, like, a different animal parts, like, omg what we got bunny ears! That would be so cute I love, love, love, bunnies bbbuuut the ones with red eyes are kind of creepy looking. Oh and I thi-"

"My god Nudge I'm dying here!" Nova interrupted her.

Nudge huffed and cross her arms.

"Well we still need to take down the ITEX here in Paris," I said as I grabbed the bag on the tree branch and swung it over my shoulder. Gazzy put on a smug smile, "fine but only bomb when I say you can." _Which is never._

"Yes!" Gazzy shouted as he fist pumped. "Can't wait to BLOW STUFF UP!" Iggy and Nova managed to high five. I will never get those three's obsession with bombs.

"Ok we'd better get going," I slowly started to fly away giving them enough time to get up and follow me. "Tell me if there's any sign of erasers!"

"I think we know by now, you know, since you been drilling this in to our heads since we decided to go and destroy the ITEX labs," Iggy retorted.

"I think it was ever since we escaped the School!" Gazzy added on, doing loops in the air.

"No, I think it was ever since we were born," Nova said while elbowing me in the arm, "yeah she must have some weird mind powers like Angel, ha just imagine a baby Max with mind powers."

"She'd probably look like this," Gazzy made a constipated thinking face. I heard everyone laugh behind me, I think I saw Fang smile.

"Ha ha, very funny you guys," I crossed my arms. Angel came to fly next to me, sighing I turned to face her, "What is it Angel?"

"Total wants to ride with you," Angel said while holding him out to me.

"Yeah, you're always in the front and I want to be in the front too!" Total said while reaching his paws forward and trying to keep balance.

"Alright," I zipped up my jacket and slid him in. yelling arose from behind me_, what are they fighting about this time, _I whipped around just in time to see Nova throwing Nudge's hat to Gazzy. _This is going to be a long flight._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **About lunch time (if that's a time) Iggy's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"When are we going to eeeaaat-a! "Gazzy whined, I heard the sound of a foot stomp, "I'm so hungrrryyy!"

"So am I, for like, a cheeseburger or something like that, oh I love those small apple pie their so yummy almost as good as Dr. Martinez's chocolate chip cookies, god, I don't think that there's anything as good as Dr. Martinez's cookies there so yummy!3 oh and-"

"And I'm sure that Max is trying to starve us but I don't want to be caught and experimented on today," I hissed, moving away from the window not like I can see anyway. The whole plan is to destroy the ITEX labs across the world but all we've done so far is stare though a window, which I can't do.

"We need to at least figure out the plan, I mean I know your hungry-"

"Pleeassse!" we all chipped in, in harmony if I do say so myself.

"I think you should let us eat," sounds like Angel, "don't you think so?"

"Yeah, I'm starved you don't want to starve the dog do you?!"_ Ugh I want to eat or blow something up, something big…_

"We can discuss the plan while we eat,"

"I know Fang but what about the erasers?"_ I mean were going to get caught anyways where's Nova I think she has the Death Blow. That's my favorite one the first time we used it, it was on the ITEX in Italy. They were all wimps._

I stayed low to the ground as I crawled, following the sound of Nova and Gazzy's voices_. Nova and the Gasman, my bombing buddies, yeah, we might as well be making friendship bracelets together. Still, I can't believe that me and Nova are siblings, well half-siblings._

"Don't worry Max," Fang said calmly_. How long has it been since we discovered that were brother and sister? A year or so? And I can't believe that my sister, MY SISTER has a flat chest! I mean Nudge has bigger boobies than her._

_"_Ok, ok I guess we can go get food, where do you want to go?" _I checked and everything, of course I got slapped by Nudge and Max (A\N: Max because she figured out what he did) and Nova punched me in the nose and broke it, but! It was worth it._

"I want to go to Mc.D's! that's the place with the yummy apple pies!"_ Any who…_

"Some place with lots and lots of food!"_ there being kind of loud…_

"It doesn't matter to me Max, how about you Total,"_ what if we get found?_

_"__A place with lots of meat," Dammit, where am I!? Stupid blindness! _My hand landed on plastic, it feels green. It reminds me of a heat sensor… 

"I want-"

"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!" _Oh shit._

"The alarm went off in the 11th sector!" _shit shit_ _shit_. A soft thud came from the right of me, I whipped around getting ready to fight.

"Come on," a hand slid into mine and I carefully felt the hand, its Nova "or do you want to get bunny ears?" we started to flap our wings and rise to the sky.

"Oh god."

"What is it Nov?" I already know what it is but I still ask.

"Get ready for a chase 'cause they have a helicopter."_ Shit._

**Cliff hanger! That's what I have so far! Commits, question, concerns? Criticism is welcomed but please no harsh criticism.**

**Prussia: vhere is ze awesome me?**

**Me: I'm sorry Prussia I promise you'll be in the next one…I think-**

**Prussia: vell go get me a bier then**

**Me: what! But that doesn't-**

**Prussia: bier, bier, bier ze awesome me vants bier!*continues to chant this over and over***

**Me: ugh! *starts to hit head against desk***


	2. Chapter 2 - Through the Window

**Hello everyone! So here's the new chapter! Oh yeah, I'm sorry about not writing down my Hetalia OC's name in the last chapter I just got so frazzled that I forgot to reread the story. So, here's some stuff about my OC; Country: San Marino Name: Carina Vargas, looks to be about 14ish. As I go on you'll read more stuff about her. Prussia got dragged back into their world and now I'm left with my OCs **

**Nova: aww, you don't want us around *does a fake frown***

**San Marino: quit nagging her, she's trying to write**

**Nova: don't tell me what to do! I already get enough of that from Max**

***both bicker* **

**Me: *sighs and turns to see Kiyoshi reading in the corner* well… she is shy but, Kiyoshi!**

**Kiyoshi: hm, what is it *faces me***

**Me: you want to say hi to the reader**

**Kiyoshi: *face goes red because she's just that way* h-h-hi**

**Me: sorry sweetheart I'll go on with the story (she's my OC for ohshc)**

**I sadly do not own Hetalia or Maximum Ride… or do I?**

**Chapter 2**

**Through the Window**

**Nova's POV~**

Flying is great, you have the wind in your hair, making tangles but who cares. Maybe if I had a mom she would but I don't have one, sorry for you guys that have moms that make you brush your hair after you fly. This would be perfect, flying with the flock, if, you know, if I didn't have a giant helicopter coming after us. Why do they have a helicopter chasing us? It's not like they had it at the ready just waiting for us to come. Did they? I shook my head, making my long, light red, braids whip around and listened to the helicopter getting closer. The only reason we were this far ahead is because we got a head start, and they are catching up and fast. I took a deep breath, my hands were starting to get sweaty. Tightening my hand to make sure I wouldn't lose Iggy, I dropped down a hundred feet. _There's no way we can outfly this stupid hunk of metal._

"Guys, though the window!" Max yelled. "That one!" she pointed at the fancy looking building in front of us. Max must think it is going to be hard to get rid of them. I fought the urge to reach for my bombs. _It would be so fun to bomb this fancy shmancy building. But, we are the ones who are going to be crashing in._ Max was the first to go through the window. Then Fang, who was holding on to Total, then Gazzy and Angel. But just as Nudge was about to go through, the horrible helicopter had a horrible eraser with a gun. She dropped like a stone.

BA-BUMP

BA-BUMP

I felt my stomach and heart push away like opposing magnets, heart going into my throat and my stomach mush down and then melt. Pushing Iggy through the window, I dove down. Wrapping my arms around Nudge, making sure I would be the first one to hit the ground. I started to roll as we got closer to the concrete floor, trying to roll out of the momentum, copying the people I saw on TV. We came to stop thanks to the building. As in I slammed into the wall, busting my head on the cold stone. I wrapped my arms around her tighter as I attempted to stand up. Getting to my knees, I gasped and slumped back down. _Crap, crap, crap! Not a broken leg, not now!_ Pushing up with one foot, I sprang into the air clutching Nudge in my arms and tears welling in my eyes. Flying higher, I looked around through all of the windows. _Which window is it? Angel, you see me? _

_Yes, I see the tip of your head, go up!_

Slowly I made my way up and through the window. I carefully made sure no one saw me as I came through the window. Balancing on one foot I steadied myself against the wall, readjusting the girl in my arms. Glancing down I inspected Nudge for injuries. _Head wound, she's got a head wound. Stupid eraser. Stupid helicopter. Stupid damn School! _Rage entered me like a fire, only to be put out by a large group of… business people?_ Why are there business people here? Well, we are the ones who came crashing in. _Noise bubbled around me, varying from murmurs to distressed yells to soothing questions about what happened and if we were hurt.

"Are you okay, love?" _big eyebrows!_

"The mademoiselle is obviously not okay! Now, maybe I can help. Ononon~" _perverted French._

"THE HERO WILL HELP!" _the hero!_

"Vow, she got hurt? I'm too awesome for that!" _Mr. I'm-too-cool- no, awesome albino. _

"Oh, shut up Pr-Gilbert!" _frying pan lady. Why is that business lady threating to hit him with a frying pan, anyways? _

More pain spontaneously erupted in my leg. _Why, why did I have to get hurt?_ Letting myself sink down, I spotted the Flock surrounded by their own group of concerned business people, much larger than mine and Nudge's. I feel so uneasy with these people in such a tight huddle around us. It feels like a barrier, a blockade… a trap! Before I could ponder anymore about how the world must be out to get me and the Flock, _it_ happened.

Darkness. Darkness is the first thing that happens before I do _it_. Then my mind becomes muddled and a blur of pictures. Soon, the images start to string together, going faster, like one of those old movies, the faster you turn the handle the faster the images move. Of course, then, I see _it_. I see the future.

/\/\/0\/\/\

_There is an eraser running, his eyes bloodshot. His arm stretched out, the claws growing. He pounces on something…someone. The details are blurred, except for the blood. Blood trickles down the claws of the eraser. Some of it drips onto his muzzle as he licks the gore off of his paws. _

_Then it skips to the next scene. _

_Steel cages lined the dimly lit room. Cold air that has the scent of antiseptic and blood. The silence filled the air like fog. No, more like choking gas. In the corner Max is holding the hand of a crying Angel. Max looks like she's about to cry herself. A white coat steps into the gas chamber, ignoring the growing levels of silence, and now hatred, that is becoming more concentrated. Nobody looks up. Fang attempts to ask the question that everyone else is holding back, "Where's-"_

/\/\/0\/\/\

I wake up from the vision, my eyes are wet and warm tears roll down my cheeks. It takes me a minute to realize that people are staring at me. _It seems like I always 'look' into the future at the worst times. _I burred my face in my hands getting them wet also. Someone touched my back, I barely kept myself from turning around and kicking whoever's touching me on reflex.

"You're crying blood, again" a filmier voice whispered into my ear. _Max. _I moved my hands so I could look at the blood that has dripped from my eyes. Realization hit me hard, all these people saw me crying blood. Not to mention Gazzy and Nudge have told me that they can see pictures in my eyes! _What if they saw that! Speaking of Nudge… where is she! _Turned my head franticly from side to side. My eyes landed upon Fang, holding Nudge bridal style in his arms.

"VHAT ZE HELL IS GOING ON! YOU COME FLYING THOURGH THE VINDOW VIT A GIRL VHO IS UNCONSCIOUS, THEN THAT GIRL HAS SOME SORT OF MENTAL BRAKE-DOWN AND STARTS CRYING BLOOD! VHO ZE HELL ARE YOU!" _gosh, you need to calm down muscle man. _His slicked-back blonde hair had started to fall down, some of it getting into his face.

"Calm down," Total looked up from the floor, "besides we're not planning on doing anything but eat, speaking of food, do you have any?"

"Uh, Total probably not the best time to say anything," the Gasman said watching the blonde German to see how he would react. And the answer is: he looked like he was ready to shoot himself.

Max stood up behind me and eyed the huddle, "well, sorry about your window, if we could have done something to keep your window intact, then we would have. Anyhow, we'd better be going-"

"But, what about the girl!" A guy shouted, coming forward to check on Nudge. Fang stared at him, however, this Spaniard was ether oblivious to the pointed staring, or, he did not care.

"Thank you for the concern, but, we can take care of her ourselves." She glanced over at Nudge, most likely wondering how we are going to take care of ourselves. We are nowhere near Ms. Martinez and Ella.

"Sorry, but, while you are here in my… ah, home, all beautiful women need to be in full health!" the French guy walked over to me and held out a hand, "let's go heal your beautiful faces!" I took his hand and stood up. Before Max could interject, the man had already swept me out of the room, with, Gazzy, Ig, Total, Angel and a certain amount of business people following us, and lastly Max and Fang (who is still holding Nudge) trail us.

/\/\/0\/\/\

**San Marino's POV~**

I watched as France took one of the girls that came through the window to a different room. _I think somebody should go with them, who knows what France would do if they are in a room alone… _I shuttered at the thought, I moved from my spot where I was watching the two girls that came through the window and walked over to Feli and Fratello and the group they are with.

"I'm going to follow them to see if I can help!" I stated, "Does anyone want to come with me?"

"I vill, I need to check and see exactly vhat is going on."

"If Germany is going, I will go too, ve~"

"No way am I letting that damn potato bastard go with Veneziano without me! I'm going!"

"I want to go with Lovi!"

"Who knows what that bloody frog is doing to that poor girl? I will come too!"

"The hero will come! Heroes always have to help out chicks!"

"I would like to help as well, San Marino-san."

"No way you leave me out, I go too, aru~"

"Since China is coming, I come too, da?"

I look at each person in the group that is coming with me, _I hope they don't kill each other. _I still need to get the other kids that came through the window to let us help them. _I really need to learn their names. _Taking a deep breath I make my way to them. As I get closer to them, I hear something about the younger ones wanting food. Now, do not get me wrong, I do not use bribery often, however, this is a special situation.

"Hey, I tell you what, if you all come and let us help to heal you, I think we might just have some pasta we can make."

"Shut up!" I almost fell over backwards in shock, "where the hell are you taking Nov-uh, Tobi!" The girl who looked to my age, if she were a country that is, grabbed the collar of my blouse.

"Do not yell at me! I'm not the one who took her! It was Francis! Now put me down or I cannot take you to her!" I yelled ignoring the stares I got from the other countries.

"How do I know you're not lying?" she asked, letting go of my shirt.

"Does it really matter to you? Even if I was lying you would still come with me to try to see her, right?" I glared at her as I adjusted my darkish blue and white striped blouse, as well as my black gloves. "Come on then, my name is Carina."

I turned around to face the door and motioned for the other countries to come. I huffed and felt for the light blue rose in my hair. Then, somebody tugged on my skirt, I looked behind me and saw one of the kids that were with that mean girl.

"Um, yes?" I smiled warmly at the little boy.

"Do you really have food?" curiosity filled his wonderful blue eyes.

"What's your name?" I asked, bending down so I was level with him, which I did not have to bend all that far, _stupid short genies!_

"Um," he looked after him, at _that_ brown-blond haired girl, "I'm Batman!"

"Okay then Batman," I said as I tucked some of my light brown hair behind my ear, "yes, we really do have food." Then he farted.

This is going to get crazy!

**Review please! Also three questions, #1 should Angel be able to read the countries minds, #2 should I write them with accents, #3 which country has the best heath care? That is not a weird question…!**


End file.
